Fox's crazy World
by AJ1698
Summary: Fox is scared to be alone. She only has her brother, Wolfie and her boyfriend, Coyote, but she feels so alone when they aren't around... One, morning, Fox wakes up scared and alone, fearing that her boyfriend has left her all alone, but then...
1. Chapter 1

One morning Fox woke up alone. She had never been alone before. And she sure didn't like being alone. She sat up, grabbed her phone, and tried to call her boyfriend but he didn't answer. This was very unusual because he always answered her so she texted him and told him to call her when he got the text.

After she ate breakfast, she tried reading a book to calm herself down and it didn't really work so she tried calling her brother, Wolfie.

When he answered her she says, "Hey Wolfie, have you seen Coyote?"

Wolfie says, "Yea, He just left my house, why?"

"Because he wasn't here when i woke up this morning, so I was just wondering."

"Okay, so your good, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay love ya, sis"

"love you, too. Bye." Then she ended the call happy to know that Coyote was okay.

About an hour late, there was a knock at Fox's door. "Who is it?" she asks as she walked to the door.

"It's me," called a very familiar voice, so she answered the door.

"Coyote!" she cries.

"Hey, so what are you up to?" he asks

"Nothing much," she says. Fox was just happy that Coyote was there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox and Coyote went out for dinner that night. They had a wonderful time. When they got home, there saw someone in their house.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing in our house!?"

The female stood and took off the off of her jacket, and says, "Now, Now, is that how you treat your friends?"

Fox says, "You're not my friend, though, are you?"

The female answers,"No, but I was sent by you parents to come and find you, and become your friend because they think you need a friend to keep you from being alone and hurting yourself again."

Fox freezes and Coyote says, "Well, I'm here and she will be fine!"

The female says, "Well, Im Riley! And I'm a neko just like the both of you and I would like to be you friend!" Riley takes off her jacket and she has dark Purplish-black hair and tail, just like Fox, except Fox's tail is a light brownish-red.

Fox's mind finally comprehends everything and she says, "Well then, Riley, I would love to be your friend as long as you don't tell my parents everything I tell you!"

Riley says, "Okay that's fair. You've got a deal Fox!"

Riley and Fox shake hands, and Coyote says, "Fine, I guess I will be your friend too Riley." Riley starts jumping with joy, and yells, "YAY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the next few days, Riley and Fox become best friends. The only bad thing about that is Coyote is getting jealous that Fox is spending more time bonding with Riley instead of him. Coyote starts hanging out with Wolfie and finds out something that even Fox doesn't know.

"Okay, Coyote I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, okay!"

"What about Fox?"

"Not even her!"

"Oh come on she is your sister though? You tell her everything" Coyote begins to whine.

"Dude, you have to promise me that you won't tell her until I say it is okay. Can you so that for me, please?"

"Fine, but the second you tell me that I can tell Fox, I'm telling her whatever this is!"

"I'm okay with that." Wolfie turns around and yells, "You can come in here now!"

A Boy walks into the room and reveals his face to show that he has scales like a dragon.

"Uhm... Hi I'm uhm I'm wolfies boyfriend. My name is Drake, I'm sorta a d-dragon," the boy says while giving a sheepish smile.

"Drake meet Coyote, Coyote meet drake my boyfriend," wolfie says with a bright smile

"Nice to meet you Drake." Coyote says while sticking out his hand, trying to get Drake to shake his hand.

"You too Coyote," Drake shakes his hand.

"So you won't tell Fox yet, right?" Wolfie asks

"Not till you tell me I can," Coyote promises

Meanwhile at Fox's house…

"So, How Close are you and Coyote?" Riley askes

"Riley, does that really matter?" Fox askes

"Uhm, YES! If I'm gonna be your best friend you have to tell me everything!"

"UGH! Fine," Fox sighs, "We are really close we talk about everything and he tells me about everything about everything."

Well at least that's what Fox thought. She had no idea that Coyote was now keeping something from her but she will find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Fox woke up with Riley by her side. When she realized that they had fallen asleep watching a movie, she got up took a shower and when to see if Coyote had made it home. Unfortunately, he never came home, but at least she knew that he was with Wolfie. She just didn't know he was also with Wolfie's boyfriend, Drake. so she called Coyote.

When he answered he asked, "Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I just was uhm was wondering where you were at. So where are you?"

"I'm with wolfie and his uhm his friend Drake. Do you need something from the store or anything?"

"Uhm no, I think I'm good, but I was wondering when you were coming home."

"Uhm I'm not sure maybe in 30 minutes at the most, so I'll try to get there as fast as I can. Oh and Wolfie says hi."

"Oh well, no rush on you, tell him that I said hi. Love y'all. I've got to go. Riley is waking up."

"Okay, We love you, too, baby girl, bye!"

That's when she hung up and went to see if Riley wanted something to eat.

"I'm going to make some cereal do you want some, Riley?"

Riley yawned, "Sure, thanks."

After they ate, there was a knock at the door. Fox got up and opened the door to see Coyote, Wolfie and one other random boy.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Fox said gesturing towards Drake.

"Oh, well, this is Drake my uhmm my boyfriend," Wolfie said as he put his head down, scared that his sister would be mad at him.

"Oh, okay. Hi Drake I'm Fox, Wolfie's sister," Fox said, putting out her hand for Drake to shake it.

"Hi, Fox. Nice to meet you," Drake said shaking Fox's hand.

"What? You're not mad at me?" Wolfie asked in a suspicious tone.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad at you when I know that you are finally happy and with someone?" Fox said in a curious tone.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought you would be mad that I have a boyfriend."

"Well, I'm not."

"Alright, guys so, Can we come in Fox or are you gonna make us stay outside?" Coyote said with a laugh.

"Oh right, yeah come in guys," Fox said forgetting that she hadn't let them in yet.

They had a lot of fun for the rest of the day and all became really good friends.


	5. Chapter 5

After a night of fun Wolfie and Drake left Fox's house, and Riley decided she was going home, too. So, Fox and Coyote were left alone.

"So, I have to ask. How long did you know about Drake and Wolfie before you guys told me? Is this why you've been hanging out with Wolfie so much?" Fox asked Coyote after everyone left the house.

"Uh, I've only known for about two day at the most," Coyote doesn't want to tell her that Wolfie didn't want her to know about Drake.

"Oh, okay," Fox tried to hide the pain and hurt she felt.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Uhm, sure," Fox was still trying to keep her tears from falling.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care," she could feel the tears are about to fall.

Coyote put in some random movie, sat on the couch beside Fox, pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her. Fox laid her head against his shoulder and tried not to cry. But well, that didn't work because she started to cry anyway. She tried to hide it but of course he noticed.

"Hey, baby girl, wats wrong?" Coyote ask curiously.

"N-nothing I'm fine," she said trying not to let him hear that she was crying but he already knew.

Coyote sat up and pulled her up with him. "Fox, I know something is wrong, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing I'm fine," she said wiping the tears from her face.

Coyote put his hand on the side of her face and said, "You're going to tell me even if you don't want to because I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me."

Fox looks up at him and knows she has to tell him, so she says, "It just hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Me being the last person that Wolfie wanted to tell about him dating Drake. I just thought that we were closer than that. I thought he trusted me more than that."

"Hey, he just thought that you wouldn't like Drake and that you would be mad at him for dating a guy."

"But I'm not i wouldn't judge someone i haven't met yet, or be mad that he is dating a guy."

"I know but he didn't but now he does and he will tell you everything."

"Thanks," she said as he leaned forward and hugged him.

By the end of the movie they were both asleep on the couch. Fox was laying on his chest and he had his arms around her. They slept peacefully knowing that they had each other by their side.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock at Fox's door that startled both Fox and Coyote awake. Fox fell off the couch and Coyote almost fell on her but kept himself from falling by putting his hand on the floor. Fox sits up and says, "Uhm, Whos there?"

"Uhm, it's Riley, your best friend, duh," Riley says sarcastically.

Fox gets up and let's Riley in. Riley walks in and sees Coyote and stops in her tracks.

"Oh, uhm did I interrupt something?" Riley askes turning around to look at Fox instead of Coyote.

"What, uhm, no, Riley, you're fine, I guess. We were just sleeping," Fox says half awake.

"Yeah, I was finally sleeping good and you just had to walk in before we got up," Coyote says while covering himself back up and hiding his face in the couch.

"I, uhm, I can come back later," Riley says heading for the door.

"Well, if you want to leave you can but, uhm, we probably won't go back to sleep," Fox says as they hear Coyote fake snore.

"I'll just go," Riley says as Fox runs and jumps on Coyote to make him get up.

"Hey, Oww," Coyote yells grabbing Fox by her arms and pinning her on the floor.

"Hey, Let me go!" Fox said squealing.

"Uhm, I'll just go now before this gets to being to much for me," Riley said walking out of the house shutting the door behind her.

"Haha. now no one can help you," Coyote said laughing.

"Uh, Why are you so mean?" Fox said whining.

"What? I'm not the mean one!"

"Your holding me against the floor, and you're not the one huh?" Fox said sarcastically.

"Nope," Coyote said while laughing.

Fox took advantage of his laughter and kicked him which got him to let and she she got up and ran to her room, laughing, and shut the door.

"Owww," Coyote whining.

"Shouldn't have pinned me to the floor," Fox yelled, trying not to laugh.

Coyote got up and walked to her bedroom door, opened the door but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Fox, where did you go?" Coyote asked concerned.

She didn't answer, so he walked into the room. All of the sudden, Fox jumped on his back and he yelped.

"Hey, there you are," Coyote said grabbing her legs to keep her on his back.

"Gotcha," Fox laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, very funny," He said sarcastically.

Fox giggled and said, "It is funny."

Coyote got an idea. He spun around making her cing on to him, and flung himself down on the bed backwards.

"HEY!" Fox screamed, "Get off of me."

"Nope," Coyote laughed.

"Please," Fox begged, "I can't breath."

"Ugh fine," Coyote said as he stood up getting off of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess," Coyote snickered.

They were both just happy to be there laughing with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, Riley came back over to see if Fox and Coyote wanted to go to the movies with her.

"Knock, Knock. I'm coming in guys," Riley said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Riles," Fox said as she came out of her closet fully dressed. Riles was Fox's nickname for Riley.

"Where's Coyote?"

"Uhm, I think he is in his closet, maybe."

"Yeah, I'm right here," Coyote yelled from in his closet.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go to the movies with me?"

"Yeah let's go," Fox and Coyote said at the same time.

So, they left to the movies not knowing they would not be leaving together.


	8. Chapter 8

In the middle of the movie, Riley said that she was going to get some popcorn and a drink but she never came back. So, when Coyote and Fox noticed that she never came back they walked out into the lobby to look for her.

I'll go look in the bathroom for her, okay?" Fox said.

"Okay, I'll just see if she is anywhere in here," Coyote said while walking towards the other side of the lobby.

Fox began walking towards the bathroom but before she got there she was grabbed and knocked out. when Coyote got worried about Fox he when to look for her and then he was grabbed, too.

They were in a dark room with a small, dim light above them. The first to wake up was Coyote. But when he realized he was the only one awake he stood up and sat between the girls, Riley and Fox. A little while later, Fox and riley woke up and Riley started freaking out and Fox just cuddled up to Coyote because she was scared out of her mind.

"Hey, baby girl, you're okay. I'm right here," Coyote kept saying, trying to make fox calm down.

"I- I- I know. R- R- Riley, s- s- stop yelling y- y- you are f- f- fine," Fox stuttered out trying to calm down riley.

"We're gonna die," Riley screamed.

"Riley we are not gonna die. Are we Coyote?" Fox said.

"No we're not. I won't let us!" Coyote says while he tried to look for a door.

Riley kept screaming until Coyote grabbed her tail and pulled her to the floor with Fox.

"Riley, SHUT UP!" Coyote yelled at her.

"Fine," Riley whined.

They all kept quiet as they looked for a way out. When COyote found a door, he opened it and the lights when out. Both girls screamed.

"Girls, it's okay. I found a door," Coyote says while trying to get to the girls.

"Ow," Coyote yelped as he ran into Fox and Riley.

Fox hugged him and Riley just stood there awkwardly. Coyote pulled the girls to the door and they all ran.

When they got to Fox's house, they opened the door and fell out on the floor in the living room. They were safe now though, so they were happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley, Fox, and Coyote were so happy to be home, but little did they know that they were not alone in the house. they were all asleep except for Fox. She just laid on the floor. All of the sudden, there was a loud crash. The sound startled coyote and Riley awake and made Fox jump up. Fox walked into the kitchen, witch was were the noise came from.

"Hey, Fox," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Uhm, hello?" Fox asked.

"I'm your cousin, Dylon," the voice said.

"Where are you?"

"Right here," a figure appeared.

"Oh my gosh I remember you. Your the funny kid that was always at my family stuff when I was little."

"Yep, that's me," Dylon said.


	10. Chapter 10

_A few weeks later Fox left for a trip to see her little brothers._

_She came home a day early. She wanted to surprise Coyote, but she would never be ready for the surprise he had for her. . ._

_When she got home, she snuck in the front door. She didn't see him in the living room, so she thought he might not be home. She headed to the bedroom, but as she opened the door, she noticed something. There was a T-shirt on the kitchen floor, so she picked it up thinking it was Coyote's, but it wasn't. She looked at the shirt and noticed it was not his shirt. This made her chest hurt like her heart was going to explode. She walked up to the bedroom door and opened the door. What she saw inside horrified her; she dropped her bags, and ran out of the house in tears._

_"Shit," Coyote yelled as he jumped up out of the bed._

_"Who was that babe?" Asked the mystery girl that Fox found making out with Coyote._

_"Go home, Aaliyah," Coyote said as he put on a shirt and ran after Fox._

_When he finally caught up to Fox, he said, "Fox, Baby, it's not what it looks like!"_

_She didn't answer him; she just turned away and tried to walk off, but she couldn't because he grabbed her wrist._

_"Please believe me," he begged._

_"How can I believe you when I saw it with my own two eyes. Just leave me alone and get your stuff out of my house, and never come back. Don't call me, text me, or step foot in my house ever again!" She yelled, then turned and ran off._


	11. Chapter 11

_About a month after Fox kicked Coyote out, Fox was walking through town square when she saw him. The first thing she noticed was that he was looking right at her. Her face burned, she knew she was blushing. She looked away from him quickly. He then walked up to her. _

_"Hello, Miss, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are," said the mystery man. _

_Fox was speechless. she couldn't think of anything to say. "I-uh- Thank you," she said blushing._

_"My name is Jake, It's nice to meet you."_

_"My name is Alex, but people call me Fox. Nice to meet you too, Jake."_

"_Alex, that's a beautiful name, why do people call you Fox?""Well, it's a long story."_

_"We can go to a cafe to talk if you would like to."_

_"Sure, let's go," She said as she walked towards the cafe._

_Walking quickly behind her, Jake was blushing. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as her._

_As they walked into the cafe, Jake opened the door for Fox. "Ladies first," he says._

_Fox thanked him and walked into the cafe and picked a table for them to sit at. "So, tell me, why do you prefer_ _to be called Fox when Alex is such a pretty name?" Jakes asked curiously._


	12. Chapter 12

_"Well, my brother and I are both nicknamed Alex, and I got tired of being mixed up with my brother, so I changed my name. A few months later, I found out that my brother changed his name, too. So, now neither of us call ourselves Alex anymore," Fox explained._

_"Well, I like the name Alex better than I like the name Fox, but I don't care what your name is I still think your beautiful," Jake said with a wink._

_Fox blushed dark red. She was about to thank him for talking with her, but all of the sudden her phone rang. SHe looked down at her phone to see that Riley._

_"Hey, sorry but I need to take this."_

_"It's fine, go take the call."_

_As Fox walked away she answered the phone._

_"Fox, hey, I need you now, please, hurry, it's an emergency."_

_"Riley, what's going on?" Riley sounded panicked and Fox was scared that something had happened._

_"Please, Fox, just get her now," Raley yelled as she hung up the phone._

_Fox walked back inside and apologized to Jake saying she had to go. As Fox walked out, Jake gave her his number so she could text him later. Fox then ran out the door toward Riley and Fox's shared apartment._


	13. Chapter 13

"_As Fox ran inside the apartment, She noticed that Riley wasn't the only person there._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK IN MY APARTMENT!" Fox yelled, stomping into the living room where Riley and Coyote sat._

"_I told you it was an emergency, didn't I," Riley added._

"_I'm here to talk. To apologize for what happend-" Coyote started but was cut off._

"_You could have texted me an apology not come to my apartment where I said you were never welcome again!" Fox yelled cutting him off._

"_Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a nice person for once."_

"_The nice thing to do was to not cheat on me while I was away spending time with my family!"_

"_Well, I-" Coyote began but was cut off again._

"_Sortez votre cul de ma maison avant d'appeler la flics!" Fox screamed not meaning to be speaking in French._

"_But Fox I just-"_

"_ALLEZ MAINTENANT!" She shouted_

_As Coyote got up and left Fox slammed the door in his face when he turned around to say goodbye. Fox turned around to face Riley._

"_Why the hell did you let him in?" Fox questioned._

"_He said he was sorry, and I felt bad."_

"_You felt bad for him!?"_

"_Yeah, he was upset."_

"_Vous devriez vous sentir pire pour avoir laissé son cul à l'intérieur! Il m'a trahi!"_

"_I'm sorry I will never let him in again."_

"_Promise?" Fox questioned._

_"Traverser mon cœur et espérer mourir!" Riley promised._


End file.
